


8 Makes 1 Team

by Mahiceit



Category: ATEEZ, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahiceit/pseuds/Mahiceit
Summary: Hongjoong a pesar de ser un adicto al trabajo, ama a su equipo, son su familia, y ellos lo aman a él aunque no sea como Hongjoong esperaba.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, kim Hongjoong - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	8 Makes 1 Team

_8 hacen 1_

El lema de Ateez se retomaba en _8 hacen 1_ , haciendo referencia a los 8 miembros lograban cualquiera cosa siendo uno y en este caso en especial, así sería.

Hongjoong, líder de Ateez, siendo como siempre un adicto al trabajo realizaba los arreglos para las canciones del grupo, sabía que debía hacerlo perfecto, cada uno con su momento para brillar y que ninguno se eclipsara sin embargo, la fatiga ya había llegado a nuestro pequeño líder quien se había quedado dormido en el estudio dentro del departamento donde vivía el grupo.

Los demás se encontraban cenando, todos preocupados por su líder que a pesar de ser el menor en altura, cargaba con toda la responsabilidad y conociéndolo tan bien, sabían que era alguien muy testarudo y perfeccionista.

 _“Chicos iré a ver a Hongjoong, ya es tarde y debemos descansar”_ mencionó Seonghwa mientras se retiraba de la mesa hacia el estudio, los demás se encontraban terminando de recoger los platos y decididos a irse a dormir, no sin antes esperar a que regresara Seonghwa a decirles que había sucedido; _“Jongho”_ comentó Seonghwa con un tono de voz bajo mientras hacia un movimiento para que el maknae se acercara a él. _“¿Qué pasa hyung?”_ Respondió Jongho atentamente, _“Hongjoong se quedó dormido y no quise levantarlo, ¿podrías llevarlo a su recamara?”._

Todos los miembros del grupo sabían que Jongho era el más fuerte de todos, a pesar de ser el menor, por algo le decían _manzana_ (ya que podía partir una manzana a la mitad con sus manos), y _poderoso Jongho._

 _“Claro hyung, yo lo llevo”_ el maknae dijo entusiasmado mientras se dirigía al estudio, por un momento Seongwa sentía que el cuarto se tornaba en un ambiente hostil, _“hey, no tienen porque ponerse celosos, o tengo que recordarles que quedamos en que todos compartiríamos a nuestro líder ¿umm?”_ miró a todos directamente mientras abría un poco la boca para decir algo, pero era interrumpido por Yeosang _“sabemos que Jongho no tiene interés en nadie, pero igual no podemos evitarlo, todos lo queremos (hacer nuestro)”_ , eso último simplemente se lo guardó para sí mismo pero, sabía que los demás lo pensaban, al fin él también era hombre y era un deseo carnal que sabía que los demás lo tenían al igual que él…a flor de piel.

Mientras tanto Jongho había salido casi trotando de ahí para llegar con su hyung, al estar enfrente de la puerta del estudio se detuvo mientras contenía su respiración, no sabía porqué se encontraba de esa manera, nunca le había sucedido algo así antes, pero tal vez se debía al haber trotado, si, esa era la manera en la que se quería engañar el maknae mientras abría la puerta y observaba a Hongjoong hecho bolita en su silla. Jongho de nuevo tratándose de engañar mientras sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas por la situación, lo adorable que se veía su líder y el simple hecho de tocarlo…pero no debía, a él no le gustaban los hombres, ¿cómo podía? Y más siendo su hyung; se dispuso a cargarlo como a los niños, lo tomo con firmeza y a su vez con suma delicadeza para no despertarlo y al haberlo logrado se impresionó al sentir el cuerpo tan ligero que tenia, sus músculos bien formados pero delgado, sus pestañas largas, sus labios rosados, su boca entreabierta, se podía observar sus hermosos dientes, Jongho se encontraba embelesado ante tanta belleza en un hombre, que estuvo apunto de depositar un beso en esos labios pero se detuvo cuando el _pequeño minion_ se revolvió entre sus brazos y comenzaba a hablar entre sueños _“Te…. A…mo”_ simplemente Jongho creyó haber escuchado mal, todo su cuerpo sentía que perdía su fuerza pero, se levantó con Hongjoong en brazos mientras toda su cara se encontraba roja por semejante respuesta y se dedicaba a salir de ahí hasta que de nuevo en el pasillo su hyung volvía a hablar entre sueños _“Ateez…los amo, a todos”._ Jongho no sabía como reaccionar, lo que había oído, algo quedaba muy claro, su líder, Hongjoong estaba amándolos a su manera.

Seonghwa, Yeosang, Yunho, San, Mingi, Wooyung observaban intensamente como Johngo traía entre sus brazos a Hongjoong, sin que decir Jongho simplemente dio una pequeña reverencia y decidió atravesar la sala de estar para dejar a su hyung en su recamara, era el único que había tenido la suerte de tener una recamara propia, en parte esto aliviaba un poco a Jongho porque sentía como sus demás compañeros lo devoraban con la mirada cada que el líder tenia que pasar a realizar algún reto de baile que les daban los entrevistadores en los programas de televisión.

Al dejarlo en la cama el pequeño Hongjoong simplemente se revolvió entre las sabanas, al voltearse Jongho para retirarse de ahí sintió una mano que lo jalaba de la manga, _“Jongho”_ se estiro un poco hasta llegar a la altura de Jongho y sin más lo besó; el mayor se desplomo de nuevo en su cama y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo (otra vez) pero ahora dejando al menor completamente rojo por lo que acababa de suceder y salió corriendo de ahí hasta la habitación que correspondía a la de él y Yunho.

Yunho observaba como llegaba el maknae agitado, un poco fuera de si, así lo describiría Yunho, pero lo dejo pasar ya que sabía que el era algo especial, era un adicto al ejercicio y tenía mucha energía que quemar, pero aun así no dudo en preguntarle _“ey, ¿sucedió algo?”_ le miró con suma curiosidad a lo que el menor respondió _“ah, no es nada, solamente pensaba que debo ir al baño… no me siento bien”_ y sin más que decir se retiró al baño cerrando tras de sí. _“Es un raro”_ decía mientras cerraba su libro y apagaba la luz para disponerse a dormir

_Mientras tanto en el baño_

Tantas incógnitas que tenía Jongho sobre lo sucedido hace unos momentos, su líder haberlo besado… aunque estuviese dormido, no debió haberlo hecho, simplemente no podía creerlo, seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y su corazón latía al 100 por hora, no dudó ni un segundo en meterse a la ducha, sin embargo no podía evitar recordar la escena, esos labios rosados, aquellas pestañas largas, dioooos era más hermoso que cualquier otra persona que haya visto, había dejado que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo, _comenzaba a sentir una sensación de cosquilleo que invadía su estomago y con suma urgencia comenzaba a acariciar su miembro de una manera tortuosamente lenta que hacia que cada caricia lo hiciera suspirar, pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando comenzó a masturbarse vigorosamente pensando en Hongjoong, como debía verse su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sudor, jadeante, gimiendo por él simplemente por él, había sido la mejor jugarreta que su imaginación le había hecho. “hyung”_ fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se corría en su mano la cual se encontraba ya limpia por el correr del agua, dejando así a un Jongho satisfecho, dispuesto a retirarse a su cuarto para poder conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto afuera del baño Mingi unos momentos antes había querido entrar, hasta que escucho ciertos gemidos y decidió retirarse enojado, ya que lo único que pudo distinguir claramente había sido _“hyung”_ , sabía que podía ser cualquiera de ellos, pero solo quería engañarse, sabía que todos deseaban al líder, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, siempre tan atento, siempre tan estricto, siempre queriendo que todos se luzcan aunque eso signifique no tener el centro de atención, el simple hecho de que sacrificaba todo por ellos, eso en lo personal hacía que Mingi se sintiera totalmente atraído por aquel chico de hermosa sonrisa.

Así sin más, todos dormían plácidamente excepto por Mingi que, con todo descaro se encontraba masturbándose entre sus sabanas, quien compartía el cuarto con Wooyung y San, ambos simplemente decidieron ignorar a su compañero de cuarto que se encontraba acallando sus gemidos con la almohada. Ya que sabían que al ser hombre tenía necesidades pero por lo visto Mingi no le importaba mucho sí los otros 2 lo escuchaban o no. 

* * *

Era momento de organizar la fiesta que tendrían en el departamento, se encontraban completamente felices de poder tener una actividad para ellos mismos, la idea de poder relajarse y disfrutar una noche juntos era algo que anhelaban, sin ser grabados o tener que memorizar algún diálogo ensayado, al fin tendrían tiempo de convivir y tener un poco de privacidad.

Las tareas ya habían sido repartidas Yeosang y Mingi fueron asignados para comprar botana y bebidas, por un momento yeosang decidió separarse del más alto mientras que Mingi se dedicaba a buscar las botanas que los demás miembros preferían.

A lo lejos se podía divisar a yeosang hablando con un muchacho algo sospechoso, usaba ropa negra de pies a cabeza, cubre bocas y gorra del mismo color, Mingi al buscarle se percató de eso y alzó la voz _-yeosang! Ya es hora de irnos-_ a lo que el menor se despidió dando un apretón y de manos mientras sonreía.

Yeosang estaba harto de la situación, todos querían poseer a Hongjoong pero nadie se atrevía a hacer algo porque el mayor siempre se incomodaba, y cuando se sentía a gusto terminaba reprimiéndose o empujándolos, por lo que esta pequeña fiesta era su oportunidad, se tornaría diferente, lo que había obtenido le daría la solución al problema que todos tenían, siempre y cuando no fuera descubierto, no se metería en ningún problema. 

El camino de regreso al departamento fue tranquilo, Mingi estaba emocionado ya que a pesar de los eventos que tenían esto era diferente, podían disfrutar de su tiempo juntos, sin tener que preparar algún tipo de contenido o restringir su vocabulario, lo único que necesitaba era divertirse y la idea de una fiesta era la mejor solución para todos. 

En el departamento se encontraba Seonghwa, acomodando los vasos y en donde colocar la botana, mientras que wooyoung y san se dedicaban a colocar el karaoke, jongho se encontraba sentado esperando a que llegaran los demás mientras que Hongjoong estaba en el sofa observando a todos con una gran sonrisa, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían podido relajarse de esa manera?, simplemente el verlos entretenidos lo hacia muy feliz.

La puerta del departamento se abrió dejando pasar a un mingi muy exaltado _-hemos llegado iaa!-_ levantaba las bolsas en son de gloria y las dejaba caer en la barra donde estaba Seonghwa _-oi yeosang, sirve las bebidas y no olvides que primero es Hongjoong-_ no quitaba la vista de la barra mientras colocaba las botanas en el plato.

Mientras tanto

Yeosang se encontraba nervioso, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, observaba como todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían, así que se armó de valor, era ahora o nunca, sutilmente sacó de su pantalón la pequeña bolsita que anteriormente había recibido de aquel extraño en la tienda, sabía que la dosis recomendada solo era de verter una cápsula, pero yeosang estaba ansioso del “¿que sucedería sí?” así que sin más remordimiento abrió y vacío las 3 cápsulas dentro del vaso seguido de refresco de cola, así no sabría su querido Hyung que algo estaba mal con su bebida; espero unos minutos para después ir caminando hacia el sofá donde se encontraba un Hongjoong muy risueño. 

_-gracias Yeosang, no escuche cuando llegaron mingi y tu-_ tomaba su vaso mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa _-no tenemos mucho que llegamos, ya estoy por terminar de ayudar a Seonghwa, me toco servir el refresco así que eres el primero Hyung, espero que nos divirtamos todos juntos-_ Yeosang ignoraba a Hongjoong y continuaba viendo a los demás como todos seguían en sus asuntos, nadie sospecharía lo que pasaría después. 

Ya pasada la hora, todos se encontraban en la euforia del momento, gritos y carcajadas, el woosan y Hongjoong en competencias de baile, mientras Mingi, Jongho, Seonghwa y Yunho se encontraban en el karaoke cantando a todo pulmón, por otra parte Yeosang tenía impresa en su cara una sonrisa pícara de lo que pasaría a su Hyung que se encontraba sudando un poco más que los demás, un poco jadeante pero podía pasar por qué se encontraba bailando junto con San y Wooyoung, debía dar su mejor esfuerzo para no quedarse atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer Fic de Ateez, por favor no me maten, simplemente me sentí con mucha inspiración, espero poder terminarlo y que no termine siendo un fic demasiado largo.


End file.
